


As A Treat

by myracingthoughts



Series: Sunday Smutty Sunday [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Darcy Lewis, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Stolen Moments, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myracingthoughts/pseuds/myracingthoughts
Summary: “Sweetheart, it’s your time to play,” Bucky whispered, urging her on as he nosed the curve of her neck, his chest pressed against her back as his hands roamed. “Just like you imagined.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Wanda Maximoff
Series: Sunday Smutty Sunday [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161851
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	As A Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treaddelicately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/gifts).



> A very (smutty) happy birthday fic for the one and only @treaddelicately (whose birthday is a couple of days away, but I didn’t want to make her wait)! She prompted me this and probably forgot about it, so, uh, yeah. Enjoy!

They’d been dancing around each other all night.

The ‘will they’ or ‘won’t theys’ playing out in their heads like they were predators circling prey. In reality, Wanda Maximoff was no one’s prey, no one’s trophy catch. And truth be told, _she_ was the one in charge of tonight’s rendez-vous, lacing her fingers through Darcy’s as she led them all to the elevator.

They were on the clock now, avoiding curious looks as they made their escape.

Bucky, for his part, kept to the back of the pack, happy to keep his eyes on the both of them. It was enough to watch them sneak glances across the room all night, playful brushes out of sight, whispers played off like friendly banter. But tonight was more. A lot more.

It had been negotiating far away from the prying eyes and ears of the spies and super soldiers. In hushed tones in early morning hours, on floors they barely had access to.

All to say, this had been on the books for a while.

Darcy had been dreaming of tonight for weeks already, endless fodder for her wild and sexy imagination. Between the sheets, she’d already daydreamed about it, vibrator in hand as she imagined all the ways they’d coax out moans and sensations. A mess of limbs in their king-sized bed, working each other until they were breathless. Until she was breathless, eyes rolling into her head as she brought herself to the brink.

But she didn’t have to imagine it anymore. Tonight was finally here.

They tossed their keys and bags on the hallway table, Darcy taking the lead as she guided Wanda to her and Bucky’s bed. There were clothes strewn in their wake. A shirt here. A skirt there. A pair of jeans in a pile by the door. Bucky was happy to help peel them out. The trail of breadcrumbs all led to Wanda, sat at the foot of the bed, feet dangling onto the floor below. 

Wanda was beautiful, a vision in her black silk slip and Darcy wanted nothing more than to see her unravel. She knelt on the comforter in just her bra and panties, caging Wanda in as they sized each other up. The only sound was their breath in the air. 

Both waited for the other to start the main event, but the other, the one of them sidling up to the edge of the bed to trail his hands up and down Darcy’s sides, was starting to get impatient.

“Sweetheart, it’s your time to play,” Bucky whispered, urging her on as he nosed the curve of her neck, his chest pressed against her back as his hands roamed. “Just like you imagined.”

The words sent a shiver down Darcy’s spine as she reached for Wanda, tugging her offered hands and setting them on her hips. She could feel Wanda drawing circles into the lace and bare skin there, teasing and tentative as they found their place.

“Is this OK?” Darcy whispered to Wanda, frozen just inches from her face, watching that tiny sliver of red circle her hazel eyes in the dark. 

She was their guest, after all, and tonight, what she said, went.

“Much more than just OK,” Wanda breathed back, her gaze flicking from Darcy’s lips to those big blue eyes.

“Good.”

Darcy gently grasped Wanda’s cheek, tilting her head down to meet her and brushing her hair behind her shoulder. One kiss to her shoulder blade, another to her neck. Her cheek and the corner of her mouth next as Wanda watched with bated breath.

“You’re a dream,” Darcy whispered just before she went in for the kiss, all need and want as Wanda’s hands cupped her ass and pulled them hip to hip, Wanda’s thigh quickly slotting itself between Darcy’s legs. Darcy moaned into the kiss at the contact, licking into Wanda’s mouth as they found their rhythm. 

It was very different from kissing Bucky, she realized. He was all stubble, firm lips and panting breaths, rough and tumble, but Wanda… Wanda was smooth and passionate, alternating pressure and teasingly pulling away in between tugs on her lower lip. Breathy laughs as they got comfortable with each other, hands wandering and tugging as straps and waistbands in a race to bare skin.

Wanda dipped down to circle her tongue around Darcy’s nipple, kneading the other breast as she looked up at her, eyes dark, “They’re even more stunning in person, love.”

And Darcy could have stayed like that all night, the rest of the room fading away into exploration, the thrill of touch and the sensation, but there was another set of eyes lurking in the dark, a foot away. She could hear the hitch in Bucky’s breathing as he watched, hand gently cupping the bulge in his briefs as the pair looked at him. 

He probably would have been happy to sit there all night and just drink them in, but Wanda’s gaze followed Darcy’s, landing on that twist of mischief on his lips.

“Are you going to join us?” Wanda asked, her accent slipping through the vowels as Bucky quickly closed the space between them without another word.

One bruising kiss to Darcy sent the message loud and clear: they were off to a good start, then to Wanda. The women made quick work of his underwear, slipping their fingers under each side of the elastic and tossing them across the room until they were all bare to each other, Wanda’s hands taking the time to tease up and down his length.

Bucky seemed almost hesitant to intrude, fingertips barely skimming the vast expanse of skin at his disposal, but Wanda was quick to put him to work. She guided his hand just below her bellybutton, watching as his eyes widened in understanding, darkening at the first hitch in her breath.

“Fuck, Wan, you’re so wet,” James groaned, stroking experimentally between Wanda’s folds.

Darcy took the opportunity, just as he reached his destination, to straddle Wanda’s hip, trailing messy kisses on her neck as James worked Wanda over. Darcy liked it there, close enough to feel each gasp of air, every tremble and twitch.

“Isn’t he good?” Darcy whispered into Wanda’s ear between open-mouthed kisses. “Mm, baby, you’re so good to us, letting us take care of you like this.”

Wanda’s eyes fluttered shut at Darcy’s words, back arching as she ground herself into Bucky’s hand with a whimper. Darcy could have watched her like this forever, desperately chasing the friction as her breath came out in scattered puffs of air. Not enough sense in her skull to string more than a couple words together, with the only word she could breathe out being “More.”

“Not too close, though,” Darcy warned the both of them. “Not without me tasting you.”

“But—” Wanda tried to protest, but Bucky shook his head, dipping down to lave his tongue around her nipple.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of Darcy, Wan. Gotta take care of my girls, after all,” he rumbled with a signature smirk.

The idea went straight between Wanda’s legs, and she squirmed beneath him, a moan escaping as she tried in vain to get that last bit of friction. And then there was a groan as James pulled away, licking his fingers clean — he always made a show of it. 

Darcy took the opportunity to go in for the kill, her sometimes bossy personality a good feature behind closed doors. At least, Wanda thought so, looking up at her through heavy-lidded eyes.

“On your back.”

Wanda quickly complied, setting her head on a pillow and watching as Darcy settled between her thighs on her hands and knees, Bucky just behind her, mouthing the curve of her ass. Pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh, Darcy stared up at Wanda through her eyelashes.

“Ready?” she whispered. 

Wanda couldn’t nod fast enough, barely able to get the single word out, “Yes.”

The first swipe of her tongue nearly sent Wanda over the edge, tensing as Darcy lapped at her clit.

“Sensitive, huh?” Darcy murmured, the vibrations and the breath sending sparks against her wet folds.

Wanda’s hands clutched the sheets for dear life, already so on-edge it hurt, eyes snapping shut as she set out for her release. She was _so_ close, her thighs already twitching around Darcy’s head as she slipped the first finger inside her. 

But what was really doing her in were the choked moans from Darcy. The shift in her body as she tried to lean back into Bucky’s hand behind her, playing her like an orchestra their instrument and Wanda couldn’t wait to hear her sing. But before Wanda could relish in the stutters and tiny gasps from between her legs, Darcy crooked her fingers and hit the spot inside her that snapped the coil in her belly. 

“Fuck,” Wanda choked out. “I’m going to—”

She didn’t even manage to finish her sentence, back arching off the bed as her orgasm washed over her, with Darcy not far behind as her ministrations stuttered to a halt. And a breathy, helpless moan slipped from Darcy’s shining lips as Bucky slid his cock into her warmth with a groan.

As Wanda started to come back down to earth, she could just make out Bucky’s encouragement from further down the bed with filthy phrases growled in tones that made her hindbrain tingle. 

“Mm, you going to come for me, baby? Come between us? Wanda tastes so good on your lips,” he cooed, lips inches from hers as she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. “That filthy little mouth of yours is a goddamn miracle, baby. Shoulda seen the way Wanda looked when she came.”

Darcy had flipped onto her back, Bucky’s body covering hers with every snap of his hips, her eyes squeezed shut in concentration. Bucky caught Wanda’s gaze inviting her closer, so she quickly shifted down the bed and laid beside Darcy, reaching over to rub her clit.

Darcy keened, whiny moans punctuated the desperate thrusts of her hips as she met his strokes. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Darcy breathed as her whole body tensed, overcome by the sensation.

Bucky was struggling too, his rhythm growing more erratic until he was spilling into her with a groan. Wanda’s turn would have to wait until morning, each of them worn out and basking in the afterglow. A few washcloths stolen kisses later, the three of them collapsed in a heap on the bed—a mess of arms and legs, intertwined and blissed out.

“So, that’s going to be a regular thing, right?”

“Once in a while,” Darcy clarified, reaching over Wanda to swat Bucky, whose fingers were trailing through Wanda’s hair, her head resting on his arm.

Wanda grinned, snuggling closer to Darcy as she agreed, “As a treat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. All comments, kudos and bookmarks are loved and cherished.
> 
> This fic was a prompt. You can find my [prompts list and details here](https://pasmonblog.tumblr.com/post/635410523601649664) if you're interested in adding to my WIP list (please do).


End file.
